precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Vallankumous Finns
"...and they've made it adamantly clear that they don't want our help. They don't even care about Finland anymore. It's just two insane guys out to kill the Czar with nothing but an M1911 and a knife." Konzov, Floridian Agent The Vallankumous Finns, played by shadeofmoose318 in the Gorgen era and Aaron era Sporum threads, were a rebel movement active in Finland against the Russian Empire. The Vallankumous Finns started out as a larger movement, but Russian suppression turned whittled their numbers down to two survivors; the leaders of the Vallankumous movement, Viktor Laine and Juhani Mikhael. With nothing to loose, the two men went on a Rampage across Finland and Western Russia, carving a path of destruction that would culminate in the assassination of the Tsar. The assassination of the Tsar would be the straw that broke the camels back for Russia, and soon afterwards the nation plunged into it's current state; a disorganized mess of feuding city states. The Beginning (Pre-1970) Russia's czar had been mistreating its own citizens for far, far too long. A small region decided they were sick of it. They stored up their resources, weapons, and slowly started to build defenses. They put their HQ in present day Inaari (I think that's the name) and stocked up their resources. Finally, the leaders of the revolt, being in charge of a loyal group of men and women that occupied a 30-40 square mile radius, sent a letter to the czar proclaiming their independence. Viktor Laine's life was crushed by the government. His small farm, the woods where he hunted so frequently: all were being demolished, all that he owned taken from him. When his wife and children died of hypothermia (he was robbed of his money, and was unable to pay the bills for heat. Again, by the czar) he left, having nothing more to lose. He went up north with barely any possessions. His rifle, a few pictues of his deceased family, and his rifle (unscoped), an older model of a Mosin Nagant he had named surevan ase. He found numerous others that thought like him and quietly began to spread word of his efforts. A few local villages agreed with his cause, and they knew they had to eliminate those in their midst that didn't. A series of cleverly executed bribes, blackmail, and political warfare disposed any that were loyal to the czar from any important officers. Far in the icy north, it was not hard to convince a few loyal soldiers that the south was much more hospitable (a few euros ((I'm going to assume euros were Russian currency, forgive my ignorance) may have traded hands). Soon, the entire region was wholly loyal to Viktor, and they began stocking up on supplies. A few members with military contacts, a handful of people with shady talents began to acquire weapons. They taught one another in secret. Alcohol was rationed for making Molotovs. They began to make increasingly cunning ways to defend their land. Uniforms were distributed, and morale was high. RP Storyline (1970-Onwards) Early Successes Though the power of Russia loomed in the distance, early on the movement to free Finland had hope. In an attempt to gain aid and credibility, the Vallankumous asked for support from international sources. Though this support wouldn't come immediately (or in a form they expected), They continued to grow, and even prosper, in the construction of a free Finland. To keep their rebellion going, the Finns stockpiled bullets, required military service, and even conserved alcohol for use as Molotovs. Beginning of the End The Tsar eventually responded in full force, deploying men to fight the rebellious Finns. The Russians struck first at Vuotso, where evidence discovered of rebel activity lead to the Russians purging the village. The Vallankumous headquarters, being first alerted to the trouble at Vuotso by lack of communication, sent a small team lead by Juhani to scout the area. Meanwhile, an assassin sent to Kill Viktor struck, massacreing multiple people before getting defeated by Viktor himself. At the same time, Juhani's team were also ambushed and Juhani found himself the lone survivor. With a broken limb and an animal bite possibly harboring infection Juhani limped back to a base that was not what it was when he left. Within a day, the Vallankumous movement had been whittled down to two survivors. The two survivors, now with nothing to live for and numbered days, decided to go out with a bang; to assassinate the Tsar or die trying. Vendetta If revenge is a dish best served cold, Finland was the perfect enviroment for such a thing. Despite their poor situation and injuries, they managed to clear an entire camp of Russian troops through sheer strategy, bravado, and sheer luck. Their next bit of luck came in the form of a royal visit. The Tsars daughter, carrying an unborn royal child, was visiting a nearby town for the opening of a museum. Desipite Juhani's protestations, they decided to assassinate her as an act of vengeance. Disguising themselves as unkempt janitors, they snuck onto her floor and murdered both her and her guards. In an act of rebellious brotherhood, the upstart Floridian nation dropped several agents, Privates Benson and Keller under command of Sergeant Konsov, in Finland to locate and help the two remaining Vallankumous; confident that they were alive. They had arrived in the same town as the assassination just as it was underway, and found themselves tracking the two Vallunkumous across the city, eventually running into them after some unique tactics. The Floridians convinced the Finns to go with them, blowing up their truck to get rid of any evidence. Despite the incredibly serendipitous offer by the Floridians, Viktor and Juhani refused any help, including ammo and men. Not wanting to bog down their quest in extra men and leadership responsibilities, the two wished to go on alone with only what they had on the. The detailed a plan to cause chaos in the town where they had just killed the Tsar daughter. After much debate about this plan, the Floridians finally agreed to let them go; to their doom as it seemed. While Viktor and Juhani tore apart the cattle nearby in hopes of hurting the small towns food supply, the Floridians were attacked by the Russians several miles away. With only Keller surviving, he was intensely interrogated by the Russians, concocting a lie that he worked for the Siberian socialists. The Floridians responded by sending in another team to free their captured comrade. A rescue mission managed to break the survivor out of prison. To further their plans of anarchy in the nearby town, Viktor and Juhani slashed the tires of Ambulances in order to decrease emergency response times. Their attacks on the city, combined iwth the marshal law that had been effect in the town after the death of the Tsars daughter, finally caused the people to boil over and riot. In the chaos of the riot, Viktor and Juhani managed to get ahold of weapon and a vehicle to get out of town with. Release After making their way through the country, they finally got their opportunity when the Tzar gave a speech. Juhani detonated himself nearby the stage, distracting the guards long enough for Viktor, who was posed with a sniper rifle hiding under a van, to get a shot it; piercing the Tsars skull and setting in motion the beginning of the end of the Russian Empire. Lost in the chaos of the collapse, the whereabouts of Viktor Laine are unknown, though he is presumed imprisoned Personalities Viktor Laine Viktor was a calm, logical, and at times, seemingly cold leader. He was willing to sacrifice a village if it meant a guarantee for a greater victory. He seemed emotionless, soulless. Viktor never slept easily. His logic-driven mind perceived too many threats. He was paranoid, perhaps, but all the more superior because of it. He anticipated more threats than humanly possible, which made him more formidable, but at the same time a bit...neurotic. Juhani Mikhael Juhani was the more sensitive and conservative of the two. Juhani would risk an entire battalion for a child in a burning building. Popular Culture A movie has been produced in Communist Finland about this event, though it is heavily inspired by Sven's communist Finnish government. The movie is called "Shades of Winter". It is full of violence and the Tsars daughter shows a tit. Category:Rebellions Category:Institutions Category:Europe Category:Russian Civil War